La Luz De Mi Esperanza
by Nat Cullen
Summary: Esta es una interrogante que tengo ¿Que hubiese pasado si Bella hubiese muerto en el parto de Renesmee? ¿Edward hubiese cuidado de Renesmee o Hubiese muerto para seguir a Bella? "Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia"


Edward POV

-¡No Cariño, tu no estas muerta, Por favor no me dejes!-Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas sobre el cuerpo de el gran amor de mi existencia…Sabia que la ponzoña debería funcionar, pero no lo hacia.- ¡Vamos amor, Vuelve a mi!-Lo único que quería era llorar, morirme junto con ella.- ¡Carlisle!-El aludido llegó enseguida-¡Sálvala!-Grité desplomándome en el suelo, sollozando sin lagrimas.

-Lo siento Edward, Ella murió, Fue demasiado.-Dijo con la tristeza a flor de piel. Mi mundo se detuvo, moría yo con ella, no podía creerlo.

Ella, Mi hermosa y dulce Bella estaba muerta, La ponzoña no la había salvado, mi razón de vida estaba muerta y era por mi culpa. Me quedé en el piso. No podía moverme, solo gritar y sollozar sin lagrimas, El mundo se había despedazado, nada era, nada valía.

-Edward, sé que no es el mejor momento, pero tienes que ver y velar por tu hija.-Dijo Carlisle con su tono paternal.

-¡¿Cómo esperas que ame o quiera a Renesmee? ¡Ella mató al amor de mi existencia!-Grité.

-¡Es tu hija Edward! ¡Es parte de Bella!-Dijo algo exasperado- ¿Qué crees que opinaría Bella si te ollera decir eso?

-Para mí, en el momento que Bella murió, todo acabó, nada tiene valor. Después de enterrar a Bella me iré, donde los Vulturis para que me maten.

-¡Edward No!-Gritó Esme-¡Por favor hijo no!

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, No sin mi Bella.

-¡Tienes que cuidar de tu hija!

-Tú, Rosalie y Alice lo harán mejor que yo. Yo la odio.-Rosalie entró furiosa al despacho, estaba triste, pero furiosa.

-¡No puedes odiar a tu hija! ¡Es-Tu-Hija! –Me gritó-¡Mírala, Edward! ¡Toma a tu hija!-Gritó extendiendo un bulto de pañales llorando.

-¡No puedo, yo la Odio! ¡Mató al amor de mi vida! Bella murió y todo acabó, Es toda tuya Rosalie, con Emmett serán los mejores padres que ella pueda tener.

-No Edward, no me haré cargo de tu hija.-Gritó Rosalie furiosa, no iba a seguir escuchándola, corrí lejos, al claro donde veníamos con Bella.

Ahora sus hermosos ojos chocolate ahora me miraban desde el cielo. Finalmente el monstruo dentro de mi la había consumido, la había matado lenta y dolorosamente. De repente sentí unos pasos y rogué que fuesen los Vulturis y me mataran para encontrarme con mi Bella.

-Sé que necesitas estar solo, pero tengo que hablar contigo Edward-Dijo Esme. Suspiré.

-Lo sé, no te había oído.-Se acercó y me abrazó, no sabia cuanto se lo agradecía.

-Edward, No sabes cuanto lo lamento.

-Nunca pudimos hacerla desistir de tener esa cosa…

-No le digas así, es tu hija.

-Es un monstruo al igual que su padre.

-Sé lo difícil que es perder a alguien tan importante, Edward tu sabes porque intenté matarme cuando era humana.

-Porque perdiste a tu hijo.

-Exacto, Mi pobre cosita era todo para mi, el amor de mi vida, solo quería morirme para estar con el…Pero sin embargo Carlisle me encontró y me demostró que había una luz de esperanza por la que vivir.

-Pero él era tu hijo, pero mi Bella era mi compañera.

-Edward, Renesmee es hermosa, es idéntica a Bella. Bella vive aun, vive en nuestros corazones y una parte vive en Renesmee.

-No lo sé…No creo poder vivir sin Bella.

-Ella quisiera que te hicieras cargo de Renesmee, Ella te lo dijo en una oportunidad, Ella te necesitará… ¿Cómo le explicas a una niña que su padre la odia y que su madre la amaba pero no soportó el parto?

-Es culpa mía, nunca debí haber estado con Bella de esa manera, debería haberla transformado antes de acostarme con ella, Pero ella me convenció y yo también lo deseaba. Pero nunca había sufrido tanto como cuando sentí que su corazón murió.

-Te entiendo hijo, solo quiero convencerte de que no te vayas…Todos estamos muy tristes con la partida de Bella, pero tenemos a alguien que cuidar.

-Tienes razón, pero lo que no sé es como seguir viviendo sin ella, como querer siquiera a quien le quitó la vida al amor de mi existencia.

-Cuando tuviste por primera vez a Renesmee en tus brazos estabas feliz, tu tono de voz lo delató, ahora tienes que ser feliz por ella, aunque sea difícil, y mantener vivo el recuerdo de Bella.

-Esme, gracias, por todo. Te prometo que intentaré, pero si siento que ya no puedo mas me iré a Volterra y los Vulturis tendrán que matarme. Créeme que tu eres mi madre, ahora ya no puedo decirte Esme, tengo que decirte madre.-Me abrazó con mas fuerza, yo cerré mis ojos, era un niño pequeño en los brazos de mi madre. Volvimos a casa, todos estábamos tristes, Rosalie aun tenia en brazos a Renesmee.

-Edward, Hay que avisarle a Charlie.

-Lo sé-Dije triste. Suspiré y tomé el teléfono, marcando el número que jamás olvidaría. Lo único que quería es que al teléfono contestara la dulce voz de mi Bella.

-¿Casa Swan?-Dijo el jefe.

-¿Charlie?-pregunté.

-Hola Edward ¿Pasó Algo? Te noto triste.

-Si Jefe, pasó algo pésimo.-Dije sollozando al teléfono.

-¿Le pasó algo a Bella?-No podía hablar, estaba sollozando, Carlisle me quitó el teléfono de las manos.

-Charlie, soy Carlisle, Edward no puede hablar.

-¿Qué le pasó a Bella? ¿Ella esta bien?

-No Charlie, Bella tuvo una enfermedad muy rara, ha estado todos estos meses mal, Charlie, Bella murió.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando?-Preguntó triste la voz del otro lado.

-Créeme que por el bien de todos quisiera hacerlo, pero es verdad, ella no resistió mas y murió hace como dos horas, Edward esta destrozado al igual que toda nuestra familia. No sabes cuanto lo sentimos.-La voz lloraba del otro lado del teléfono, yo hacia lo mio también pero sin lagrimas. Automáticamente Renesmee empezó a llorar, sentía su corazón agitado y lloraba sin parar removiéndose en los brazos de Rosalie.

-Creo que quiere a su padre.-Dijo Rosalie.

-No lo sé Rose…-Dije, pero me empezó a hablar mentalmente "Edward, Es tu hija y te necesita"- Voy a intentarlo, pero quédate cerca, no sé si pueda quererla.

"Lo harás Edward, aunque no lo creas. Siento tu amor hacia Renesmee" Pensó Jasper.

Rosalie me extendió sus brazos para que tomara a Renesmee, estaba ¿Asustado? No, la verdad no sé que sentía pero la tomé, ella enseguida apegó su cabecita contra mi pecho, suspiró, bostezó, se estiró y me miró. Era hermosa, idéntica a Bella, los mismos hermosos ojos, la misma sonrisa, Pero su cabello era bronce como el mio, sonrió, era feliz en mis brazos. Involuntariamente sonreí. Todos lo hicieron.

"Lo estas haciendo bien Edward, Ella es la luz de la esperanza para esta familia." Pensó Esme. La miré y sonreí.

-Gracias Esme, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. Bella Vive en Renesmee.

-Cinco meses después-

Todos los días vengo a ver a mi Bella y le cuento todo lo que me pasa, algunas veces Renesmee viene conmigo, ella aparenta ahora unos tres años, es hermosa, Curiosa como mi Bella. Es la luz de la casa. Ella crece muy rápido, aunque el dolor en mi corazón sigue tan vivo como hace unos meses de la partida de mi Bella.

-¿Papi?-Preguntó con ese tono tan tierno. La miré sonriendo

-Dime cielo.

-¿Podría acompañarte a ver a mami hoy?-Mi hijita sabia que su madre estaba en el cielo y que algún día ella vendría a verla. Ella nunca había visto fotos de su madre ni nada, pero se la imaginaba, eso me dolía de cierta forma, pero era feliz de ver una parte de Bella vivir.

-Pero claro, ella estará feliz de verte.

-Pero si ella no estará ahí.

-Renesmee, ella te mira desde el cielo, desde allí nos cuida.

Esa tarde, le llevamos flores y Ella le llevó un dibujito, Renesmee era tan inteligente para ser tan pequeña, Era hermosa, Renesmee era una parte de mi vida. Aunque cada día me dolía todavía la partida de mi Bella.

Cuando llegamos al cementerio de Forks, mi hija me llevó caminando rápido (A velocidad humana) Hasta la tumba de su madre.

-Hola mami-Dijo agachándose a la lapida, dándole un beso-Hoy vine a verte, no soportaba estar lejos de ti…Mami te extraño mucho.-Las lagrimitas caían por los ojitos de mi hija, como si fuera consiente. La cargué en brazos, ella se refugió en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Tranquila Cielo, Tu madre esta aquí, nos cuida y nos observa desde el cielo.-Miramos juntos el atardecer, le dejamos las flores y el dibujo, además de besos sobre la tumba que rezaba "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen (13-9-1987 / 10/9/2006) Queda tu recuerdo en los corazones de tu amado esposo, tu hija y toda tu familia para siempre"

Esa Noche, cuando Renesmee se fue a acostar a dormir, la acompañé como todas las noches.

-¿Papi?-Preguntó.

-Dime hijita.

-¿Por qué nunca me has mostrado fotos de mi mami?

-No lo sé cielo.

-¿Puedes mostrarme una por favor?

-Esta bien, espérame aquí-Fui al armario, donde en una caja con forma de corazón titulada "Bella & Edward", tenia todas nuestras fotos, tomé el álbum de nuestra boda y lo llevé a la camita de mi hija.-Aquí esta, este es el álbum de nuestra boda.-Mi hija sonrió nerviosa, ella nunca había visto las fotos de su madre. Abrió la página nerviosa y se sorprendió.

-¡Papi mi mami es hermosa!-Dijo sonriendo. Me parecía mentira mirar las hojas llenas de fotografías de Bella y saber que ella estaba muerta, me dolía de sobremanera. Mi hijita con su don puso su manito en mi mejilla "¿Papi porque estas triste?"

-La extraño mucho hijita.

-No te preocupes, ella volverá algún día.-Quería con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón que eso fuera verdad, Que las palabras de nuestra hijita cobraran vida. La abracé y ella cerró el álbum, dejándolo sobre su mesita de noche, para después abrazarme y depositar mi cabeza en su regazo y acariciar mi cabello.- ¿Cómo era mi mami, papi?

-Tu madre era un ángel maravilloso que vino a iluminar nuestras vidas y a dejarnos un milagro entre nosotros. Que aunque tuve los momentos de mayor angustia y tristeza a su lado también tuve los mejores y más memorables. Que ella estará para siempre en mi corazón y en el de toda nuestra familia, y que una parte de ella vive en ti.

-Te Amo papi.

-Te Amo hijita, tu eres mi luz de la esperanza.

Le tararee su nana y luego la nana de su madre, hasta que renesmee se quedó completamente dormida. Yo me quedé a su lado, cuidando los sueños de mi luz de la esperanza.

Ok, las Team Bella deben querer matarme, pero solo fue una interrogante que rondó en mi cabeza antes de dormirme y quise escribirla.

Espero sus reviews…Es mi primer One Shoot en Fanfiction.

¡Besos!


End file.
